


Remember You Soon

by Pennatus



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Dream - or is it?, Gen, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennatus/pseuds/Pennatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to forget how much she missed Edge. But here, in front of her…it was like a physical ache, this knife cutting through her.</p>
<p>It's your dream, sis. Which is more real, dreams or memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember You Soon

"Nilin."

The gently fading in canvases, wooden benches, and metal flooring slowly revealed Johnny's bar, as it had been before. The metal stools surfaced and materialized, the bar forming behind them, the neon from the sign above flickering dully. Nilin wrinkled her nose at the smell from the water pooling far underneath them, thick with the stink of decay and death. When she turned to stare at the bar, half full bottles and dirty glasses littering its surface, a figure sat in one of the stools.

As she walked closer, her heels tapping softly against the corroded metal, the soft outline of the figure materialized into a faded, old red sweatshirt with the hood pulled up.

The figure pulled the hood down and turned to her. "Hey, sis." Then he smiled, a crooked pulling of one side of his mouth.

Nilin's heart stuttered and she swallowed. Edge to her had been a voice, a lost poet, a leader of cause she had lost and found once again. His picture, dull and lifeless, that hung in the corner of her mind during her conversations with him was the only image she had of him, the only physical representation her mind could conjure. But now, standing before him…his smile reminded her of old mistakes and forgotten nostalgia and the pain you went through before something great happened.

She sat down beside him, feeling the metal under her fingers, breathing in the rotting air. "Edge…is that…really you?"

"It's your dream, sis. Which is more real, dreams or memories? I've watched people abandon their loved ones, their lives, their very soul to chase a dream as elusive and fleeting as the happiness in this city. And I've seen people cling to their memories as a way to avoid their dreams and to avoid the reality they face. But now that you've defeated the Sensen - defeated me - people can get back to figuring out what they want their reality to be. They have to face life, in all its hardships and glories."

Nilin had to smile. "It definitely sounds like you, Edge."

He picked up the glass in front of him and took a long swallow of the liquid swirling inside. Holding the glass up, the neon glinted sharply off the drink, glittering brilliantly against the dark backdrop of the surrounding city. "I had so many memories of this - people chasing their lives away into bottles, the burn of it as it travels down your throat. What some people called a balm, others a poison - a way to forget, more primitive then casting your memories away, leaving you with more regrets and a bitter taste in the morning. And yet, in all those remembrances, I've never tasted it for myself."

Nilin was captivated by the movement of his lips, by the expressions that crossed his face. "Then - what do you think of it?"

He turned to her and smiled. "I think it tastes awful."

"Me too," Nilin agreed. She reached a hand out toward Edge, towards the fingers that held the glass so delicately, but hesitated.

He set the glass down and captured her hand. His fingers felt warm, real - _alive_.

Emotions burst forth from Nilin like a damn, making her eyes tear up. It was easy to forget how much she missed Edge, trying to repair a broken city and a broken family, both lost to the workings of time, squandered by memories. But here, in front of her…it was like a physical ache, this knife cutting through her.

"Why couldn't it be like this, Edge?" she whispered.

"We can never see the paths our lives will take us, sister. We can only travel down them and hope that will we reach an end that is more happy than sorrowful. Would you turn it all back, to hear my voice again?"

"…no. I wouldn't. This is what you wanted, Edge. And the world is better off, making memories that won't be thrown away."

"I knew you were the right choice, Nilin. From the moment your memories made me conscious…I felt as though we were connected, as though you would be the most beautiful turning point of our era. I was there to guide you, to help you - but you were the one who could touch the world. Who could truly change it. So - thank you, sister. For believing in me."

"I'll never forget you, Edge. I swear."

"I know, sister." He pressed her hand to his forehead then, glancing up with a smile, added, "Remember you soon."

"Remember you soon," she whispered back in return as the world faded away to white.


End file.
